


Perfect

by Jarajoelle



Series: Saphael drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Biromantic Raphael Santiago, Bisexual Simon Lewis, Fluff, M/M, Uno (the game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarajoelle/pseuds/Jarajoelle
Summary: “I’ll wipe the floor with his ass, I’m the King of UNO.”“Babe, I’m quite sure that you could be the King of UNO but Magnus will be a god in that scenario.” Simon pouted.





	Perfect

Simon sat back on the couch, waiting for Raphael to come back with their hot coco’s with blood. Their friends were all seated in front of him around the salon table playing UNO. Simon and Raphael arrived later due to the sun still shining and now had to wait for the group to finish their round. It looked as if Magnus was winning but the others weren’t far behind and Simon could see a black card in Alec’s hand. 

 

He looked up when he saw a mug in front of him, Raphael smiled at him and sat down next to him. Leaning his body into Simon’s. Simon pulled Raphael closer and watched as Alec played the black card now that Magnus had only two cards left. It was dead silent in the room and Magnus looked at Alex with a look of disbelief before laying his own black card on the stack on the table with a straight face. Jace who was sitting next to Magnus threw his hands up as Magnus began to laugh. Clary and Izzy has been shaking with laughter since they saw the look of disbelief on Magnus’ face. Simon pressed a kiss into Raphael’s hair before taking a sip of his drink. 

 

Alec was still staring at Magnus while Magnus had grabbed his mug to sip on his tea, his eyes locking with Raphael’s over the rim of his mug while he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“I told you guys it’s a bad idea to play this game with me.” Magnus said to the group as he had set his mug down and was watching Jace grab the cards.

 

“You’re definitely cheating.” Jace mumbled under his breath as he sorted his cards on color. Alec laughed at Jace’s behavior and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ temple. 

 

“I’m not playing with you, Magnus. I’ve made that mistake once before.” Raphael told him with a smile and a fond roll of this eyes. 

 

“And if I were you I wouldn’t join the game either.” He whispered to Simon when the others had turned back to the game. Simon shook his head, chuckling softly. 

 

“I’ll wipe the floor with his ass, I’m the King of UNO.”

 

“Babe, I’m quite sure that you could be the King of UNO but Magnus will be a god in that scenario.” Simon pouted.

 

“Do you have no confidence in my UNO skills?” Raphael laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

“I do but Magnus is better, love.” Simon grumbled. When the two looked away from each other and back at the group they saw Jace laying on his back, while Magnus was doing a happy dance. All the other shadowhunters were also looking defeated.

 

Alec smiled as Magnus wiggled his butt close to Jace and Jace just groaned rolling away.

 

“I want to play another game...” Jace said, throwing all of this 20 cards on the stack in the middle of the table as the rest of the room laughed.

 

“Go look in the closet then Jace.” Magnus told him, having danced enough and choosing to sit down next to Alec, pulling him close and letting out a sigh. Alec smiled and put his arms around Magnus. Simon gave Raphael’s shoulder a soft squeeze pulling the vampire out of the daze he was in. 

 

“Babe, you okay?” Raphael set his now empty mug on the table and moved closer to Simon. Throwing his legs over Simon’s and leaning his head on Simon’s chest.

 

“Perfect.”


End file.
